The Power of the Shadow
by khobsesed77
Summary: What happens after Kingdom Hearts 2? What happens to Namine and Roxas? What about Namine's past? Tge futrue holds much danger,adventure, and love for Namine, Sora, and Roxas... SoraxNamine RoxasxNamine later on...
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights

I could hardly breathe. I could feel the pressure building on my body. My throat was tightening up. "Giving up yet? Come on Namine you know you can't run away forever." I looked up and stared right at him. I picked myself up and ran. Since this is my first time on Destiny Island I don't know where to hid or go. I just kept running away from him. I ran into a forest. I could hear him gaining on me. So I picked up the pace. Then I stopped. I have to stop running away from everything. I ran away from the Organization and Diz. I'm not going to run away from this!

I turn around. And I see he is less than 20 feet away from me. I regret stopping. But then I feel this pressure building up in my body. Soon my whole body was tingling. I felt a humongous amount of energy surging through my body. I could feel it in my finger tips. And suddenly I released it. It shot through the air and knocks him out, dead cold.

I let out a sigh. And fell to my knees. I kept on breathing heavily. It felt like I haven't breathed in years. The sweat was rolling off my shoulders. My body felt numb. I started to shake. I looked at him and saw that he was stirring.

The next thing I knew he was standing up. His hood covered his face, but I could feel he was mad. He stood 10 feet away from me. He started to speak in this inhuman moaning voice. "Namine, I'm impressed. I knew you had this astounding amount of power. But I didn't know you knew how to use it." "But I'll show you how to use real power," he said with evilness in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2: More Questions

I could see the power he was channeling

I could see the power he was channeling. It was strong. His body started trembling. And he clenched his fists tight. He released his fists and power surged out of them. It was like he took my attacked, absorbed it and made it twice as strong.  
I put my hands up and covered my face. A weak defense but I had to protect myself some how. The attack hit. The attack sent me flying. The pain was too strong, and first I didn't feel the pain. But then it hit me. My whole body went numb.

Sora's PoV

I couldn't sleep, something that was pretty common. I was standing outside on the beach. I do this when I can't sleep. Ever since I came back to the island, something has been keeping me up at night. Something on my chest, I just don't know what that something is. It seems like I had forgot to say something or do something...I couldn't place my finger on it.

Right after we got back from The World That Never Was we got a letter from the king. It said "Beware of the Shadows". I didn't understand it at all. It made me kind of freaked out. Every two seconds I look at my shadow. It seems fine to me, but maybe the king meant something else. We just gotta figure it out.

Kairi's been kind of annoying, after the we came back. She seems so different from what I remember...or maybe she's always been this way. She demands attention, she needs it. And she is embarrassing. Yesterday we were hanging out on the beach and she said to me, "Sora kindles come with me!!" She grabbed my hand and took me to the balloon animal stand. And FORCED me to buy her and animal. There were a bunch of little kids on the line and they were staring at me like I was a freak. And to make things worse Tidus and Wakka walked by and started laughing at me!

Life has just been really confusing and complicated. I sigh.

Suddenly I hear I loud piercing scream. I turn around and see something coming towards me in the distance. As it gets closer I see it's a person, a girl! She is heading right towards me. I put my hands out and catch her. I practically collapse when I catch her. The force she was traveling was extremely powerful. As I hold her in my arms I realize who she is.

It's Namine! The girl who helped us escape the organization's headquarters. She's also Kairi's nobody. Wait! If she's Kairi's nobody, why isn't she inside Kairi? My nobody, Roxas, and Kairi's, Namine, had fused with us before. They were suppose to be inside us...why wasn't Namine!

"You can hand the girl to me. Thank you for catching her. I knew that attack would send her far, and it would take me forever to find her. But you made my job easier," I turn around. I see a man dressed in an organization cloak. I glare at him. Anyone wearing one of those coats is bad. "Didn't you hear me boy! I said hand over the girl!" he said angrily. I held Namine tighter. "No," I say. "Don't make me hurt you!" he said. I place Namine on the sand softly. "I'm not making you hurt me," I summon my keyblade, " I'm asking for it."


	3. Chapter 3: Thank You

Sora charged forward. Sora smashed his keyblade against the dark figure. But the man moved before Sora could attack. He was swift and quick. Then the man made his attack. Sora suddenly couldn't move. He was frozen. He looked down at his shadow, and stared in horror. It had taken the shape and form of the cloaked man.

"Huh?" Sora gasped. The man chuckled. He started to walk over to Namine. "Stop!" Sora screamed. But his voice didn't sound like Sora's. It sounded like Sora's nobody, Roxas. "What are you going to do about it?" he said, with another chuckle.

Suddenly Sora started to move. He wasn't doing it though, it felt like someone else was controlling his body. He started taking slow painful steps forward. And then he started to speed walk, then jog, and finally run.

He summoned his keyblade. But instead of the plain old kingdom key, he summoned the oathkeeper and the oblivion. These are the same keyblades Roxas wields.

Sora ran up to the man. And went to his full power and attacked. It was a direct hit. The man fell to his knees. He was moaning out of pain. Sora was about to attack again, but the man motioned with his hand. And Sora fell to the ground. The man's moaning voice spoke again. " You think one attack will stop me?" He turned around. The man gasped. "You're the keyblade master! Who would have guessed, that you would help a witch." He gestured towards Namine. He walked closer where Sora was on the ground. His feet were next to Sora's face." Don't you have friends and family to take care of? Why do you care about this nobody?" he said with curiosity.

Sora knew the answer, but he didn't have the time to explain. He took the oblivion and hit the man's legs. He fell onto his back. Now Sora got up. And he slashed the man with the oathkeeper. The man screamed, and vanished into darkness. "I'll be back…" a screeching moan came from the darkness.

Sora let the keyblades vanish. He took a deep breath. He looked at his shadow, it was fine. I'm getting a little paranoid, he thought. He looked at Namine. She was still unconscious. He ran up to her. He picked her up. Suddenly a flash of light went through Sora's mind.

Thoughts poured into Sora's mind. Memories of a castle of Oblivion. The organization, traveling from floor to floor to find the one that is the most important to him, Namine. Memories of lies, and memories of Namine destroying his memories and putting them back together. Memories of their promise to meet again, and that someday that their light is what will bring them together. And them he remembered! When he woke up in Twilight Town Jiminy showed Sora his journal. Inside it said to 'Thank Namine.'

But Sora never did thank her! That is what had been keeping him up all night! He forgot to thank Namine, for all she did for him, in castle oblivion! He felt relieved. But then he felt awful! How could he forget! It was in a journal, written out for him! She was standing right infornt of him and he couldn't say two words 'Thank you'. Wait! I'll thank her when she wakes up! I'm a genius (sure you are Sora...) Sora thought.

He walked to his house with Namine in his arms. He stopped. What his mom say if he came home in the middle of the night with an unconscious girl? "Sora! I'm so proud of you!" and then she would give him milk and cookies...no. Sora knew that it was 2 a.m. when he went outside. It was probably 3 a.m. So his mom would still be sleeping. All he had to do was be very quiet.

He got to his house. How would he open the door? He took his hand and tried to open the door while stilling holding Namine. After 10 tries he finally opened the door. To the avarage person Sora's house was safe, but to Sora right now it was a death trap! There were caperts he could trip and fall on, there were squeaky floor boards that would wake his mom, and there were cookies on the table, which would distract him. Sora took a deep breath and walked calmly up the stairs trying to avoid the squeaky stairs. He got to the top floor. He walked to his room. Next to Sora's room was a vase, his mom was inlove with it. Sometimes Sora thought she loved it more than him. As he was walking by his room, Namine's hand hit the vase, causing it to fall. Sora dove for it. He caught it on his head, because of his "natural" spikey hair. He sighed. Sora walked into his room. He placed Namine on his bed. He did a victory dance for not waking up his mom. "I rock!" he wishperd. Then he tripped over his feet, and feel flat on his face. "Awwwww!!" he screamed. "Sora!!" his mom screamed from her room. "I'm ok mom," Sora chuckled.

Namine started to move. Sora walked over to her. He sat by his bed. She sat up and looked at the person sitting next to her. "Roxas!" Namine hugged Sora. Sora reddened. "I'm not Roxas, I'm Sora," Sora said with embarrassment. "Oh! Sora I'm so sorry," she pulled away from him," I thought you were Roxas." She blushed. "It's ok. Namine," She looked at him, "Thank you," he said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: My Home is Your Home

**Flashback:**

"_Namine," She looked at him, "Thank you," he said with a smile._

**End of flashback:**

Namine was shocked! She thought Sora had forgotten about her, about castle oblivion, and about their promise. But he remembered. She was speechless. She didn't know what to do.

Sora was confused. Did I do something wrong, he thought. Namine suddenly grabbed Sora and pulled him into a tight hug. She was on the verge of tears. She felt so happy, the happiest might have ever been.

Sora turned a deep red. He put his hands clumsily around her. They embraced. Even though the hug lasted a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. Namine felt that something had been completed. Something she had been longing to complete had ended. And she was so happy.

Namine realized how uncomfortable Sora was. A deep crimson shaded her face. Namine pulled away from Sora. And she smiled.

"Thank you, Sora, so much," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Sora still a little dumbfounded by the hug just stared at her. He tried to get words out his mouth but nothing came out. He stuttered, "Yeah." He felt so stupid! Their promise and all that they had been through was worth a yeah!? Namine just smiled. They looked into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity. It was as if they were looking into each other's true selves. A silence fell upon the room. They stared into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Sora placed his hand on Namine's shoulder, and smirked. Namine lips crept into a small grin.

"Sora Hector Hikari! What are you doing up this early!" Sora looked to the door and saw his mother standing in his door way. She was wearing her light blue robe and her brown hair was messily falling over her shoulders. "Who is this?" she said in a calm and caring voice. She walked over to Namine and sat next to her on the bed. "Ummm, Mom, it's kind of complicated…" Sora said. "Well we have all morning!" she said with a smile. Sora sighed. Namine smiled. "Well, you know how I told you about kingdom hearts and the keyblade and how I was sleeping for the past year and yadayadya," "Yes, honey," Sora's mother said with a smile. "Well Namine watched over me while I was sleeping…and," Sora scratched his head. "Want me to explain this, Sora?" Namine asked. Sora nodded with a smirk.

"After Sora and his friends sealed Kingdom Hearts they went to Castle Oblivion. In that every floor you loose more memories. The reason behind this is because of me. I can control the memories of people connected to Sora. I thought that was because I'm Kairi's nobody. But I'm not Kairi's nobody. So Sora went from floor to floor in search of Riku and the King. During his journey through the castle he encountered Organization XII. They are a group of incomplete people in search of hearts. Only several members of the group were in Castle Oblivion. They told Sora about this girl he had been a friend of when he was young and that she was in the castle. And I was this girl. But the truth was that Sora and me hadn't met until I met him in the castle. One of the members Marlixua was planning a rebellion against the organization. So he decided to use Sora and make him his "puppet". They were going to destroy all his memories and make him into a shell. They were going to use me for this. So I replaced Kairi in all of Sora's memories. But before the Organization could control Sora, I told him the truth. He defeated Marlixua. To restore his true memories Sora had to sleep in a pod for a year. I was going to fix his memories for him, thus wiping me out of his mind. We made a promise that we would meet again and be friends. Me and Sora met in the World That Never Was but Sora didn't remember our promise," Namine trembled a little," He remembered today though. I became part of Kairi in the World that Never Was but today I split from here. This shows that I really am not her Nobody. When I split from her this man in this cloak told me that I was not really Kairi's nobody. And that I was formed out of pure darkness. And that I should be helping him because I am darkness. I refused to help him and he started to attack me. I attacked him with these powers I didn't even know I processed. But he knocked me out cold and the next thing I know I'm here."

"Honey!" Sora's mother hugged Namine, "It's okay! You can stay here as long as you want!" She said. "Namine my home is your home," Sora said with a cheesy grin on his face. Namine smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Promises and Answers

"It's been a long day

"It's been a long day! You two should go to sleep," Sora's mom said with a smile. "Sora come with me to get the futon," She gestured towards Sora. "No, it's ok I can sleep on the futon," Namine started to get up from the bed, "Ahhh," she placed her hands on the throbbing pain in her side. "That means no. Namine, you go to sleep. Sora will be fine on the futon."

"Yeah, Namine just go to sleep, after what you've been through you need it," Sora said. "Sora, come with me to get the futon. Goodnight Namine," Sora's mother said. "'Night!" Sora smirked. "Thank you Mrs. Hikari," Namine smiled. "Goodnight Sora," Namine said with a grin. Sora smiled back.

Sora and his mother walked down the stair in silence. "So what were you doing with Namine, before I came in?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. "Mom! We weren't doing anything "bad" if that is what you think," "Does Kairi know about this?" "Mom, Kairi's not my girlfriend," "Ok, don't have to get all defensive," She smiled as she walked to the closet.

She gestured for Sora to come, they pulled out the futon together. "Could you sleep in your room, with Namine?" "Sure, why?" "I'm just a little worried about her, she's not used to you know having a heart, and that might be very hard. And I want you to keep an eye on her." "Okay, Mom I will." Sora didn't need his mother to tell him that he had to protect her, he promised her he would.

They walked into Sora's room. "Night Mom, I'll set up the futon." She kissed Sora on the check, "Night honey," She walked out the room and closed the door. "And Sora," He turned around, " Don't try anything funny," she winked. "Mom! Night!"

Sora set up the futon and laid on it. He was thinking.

_If me and Namine have been through so much, how come I didn't remember her? Does Namine really have a heart?_

Sora heard something. He turned his around so he was facing Namine. She was getting up. Sora walked over to her. "Namine? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I just can't go to sleep. My body feels so different, it's like I have something beating in my chest." Sora kneeled down, he placed his ear on Namine's chest. She turned a deep crimson red. "That's where I feel it." She said sheepishly.

Sora smiled, "That's a heart. It's holds are our emotions," He took Namine's hand and placed it on his heart, "That's mine." Namine blushed.

"Sora, does you get these weird feelings when you have a heart, like you're tingly all over ?" It was Sora's turn to blush, "Well, I get those feelings when I'm nervous or around people I care a lot about…"

A deep rouge appeared on Namine's checks. So she cared about Sora a lot, or she was nervous. It was probably both. They stared awkwardly at each other.

"Don't worry Namine, when you have a heart you're suppose to feel like that," He smiled. Namine grinned back.

"Goodnight, Namine."

"Goodnight, Sora,"

The sun beamed through the window of Sora's room. The sun shined on Namine's pale face. She was fast asleep but someone else in the room wasn't. Sora yawned and stretched his arms. He looked over at Namine.

She looks like some sort of angel…so peaceful

He walked up to her. He placed his hand on her face.

_What am I doing? Do I like her more than a friend?!_

He was about to take his hand off her face, when she woke up. Sora froze when her sapphire eyes looked into his ocean blue ones. "Sora?" She felt something on her face. She saw Sora's hand on her face, and she quickly sat up. This caused Sora's hand to fall.

"Namine?"

"Hmm?"

"Was it hard. Was it hard when you were putting my memories back together?" Sora asked. The question caught Namine off guard.

Yes! It was one of the most hardest things I have ever done. No, it was the hardest thing I've done. Erasing me from my ONLY friend's memories. I erased myself from the person I loved…I still love. I had to watch HER take my place and see HER engulf all of his memories. And I had to let HER win, let her steal him from me…

"By hard do you mean, mentally hard or physically hard?" "Both," Sora said with some seriousness in his voice. She sighed. "It was really hard to break the chains of memories, take them apart, and take others and glue them back together. As you can tell it took me a whole year!" she smiled. Sora chuckled.

"And what about mentally?" "That was hard. I had to erase myself from my only friend's memory, but I knew I was doing the right thing, you told me you wanted your old memories." " Well we made a promise, but you weren't there when I woke up,"

"Well, do you remember Ansem the Wise?" "Yup, he was the guy with the machine,"

"You see he told me to move you from Castle Oblivion to Twilight Town. So the Organization wouldn't come looking for you. After I finished fixing your memories, Ansem the Wise would get rid of me. He said I had no further use." Sora tightened up at this, how could anyone try to get rid of someone after they basically saved the world. Namine had fixed the Keyblade Master's memories! She deserved to live more, anyone did.

" On the day you woke up Ansem the Wise put me in this cellar. He fortunately for me forgot that I could use the powers of darkness to teleport myself. And I did that, I teleported myself to the only place I could think of, The World That Never Was. I stayed in that castle. I stayed in someone who had died and I knew that no one was allowed to go into their room."

"Whose room did you stay in?" Sora asked. "I stayed in Number XIII room." "Wait! They're called Organization XII why would they have fourteen members?" Sora scratched his head confused.

"You see number XIII committed treason against the Organization. Xemnas killed her. So they are not allowed to talk about her, mention her name, or even go in her room." "What did she do exactly?" " I don't really know," Namine sighed.

"Okay I can finish the rest of the story. You heard about how I was coming and how Kairi was trapped. You helped Kairi escape and you helped us defeat them. Pretty good right?" Sora asked with his eyebrow raised. Namine giggled.

"Yup that's about it!"

"Sora, Namine breakfast!" his mother called from downstairs. "Coming!" Sora yelled. He stood up. "Come on Namine let's go."

**I got that theory about number XIII from someone, I'm not sure if it's true…lol. But I got the cellar part from the magna! **


	6. Chapter 6: An Unwanted Visitor

As Namine walked down the stairs of Sora's house her eyes fell upon something

As Namine walked down the stairs of Sora's house her eyes fell upon something. It was a picture of Sora, when he was little (about seven), his mother, and his father. Sora's dad looked so much like him, ocean blue eyes, dark brown spiky hair, tall, and handsome.

Handsome? Namine stop thinking that! You can't have Sora, SHE already does, you had your chance and it came and went. You have to deal with it!

Namine hadn't met Sora's father yet, she wondered where he was. She didn't want to ask Sora because that would be rude, what if something happened to him?

"Namine?" She turned around to see Sora staring at her. "Oh, you're looking at that picture. Yeah that was our family portrait, you know?"

Of course she doesn't know! She doesn't have a family! I just made her feel really awkward! Sora you idiot!

Sora was about to smack himself in the forehead.

Wait…why do I care so much…

"Ummm, I'm sorry I don't know, I don't have a family, never will. I've always been on my own. I'm a nobody, someone doomed to fade into darkness." She sighed. She didn't like explaining it, but it was the truth and she'd have to face it eventually.

Sora didn't know what to say, he couldn't image his life without anyone in it. Namine has been by herself her whole life. He would try to do everything he could to make sure he comforted her, and made her feel part of his family. He stepped closer to her.

" Don't worry Namine, you're part of my family. My dad died when I was little, he was killed in a boat accident."

I knew that, I know everything about you.

Namine wanted to say that, but she didn't. She knew everything about Sora, she had gone through all of his memories in his mind, and knew every single detail about. His favorite color to his worst memory.

"I'm sorry, Sora."

"Don't be, at least I have my Mom, you have neither. I'm the one who should be sorry for you."

Namine smiled slightly, even though it was a few words they really meant a lot to her. No one ever seemed to care for her like Sora did.

"Sora! Namine! Where are you I have breakfast already!" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sora called. "Come on Namine let's go." He involuntary took her hand and walked down the stairs. Namine blushed when she realized what Sora was doing.

Sora didn't realize what he had just done. The aroma of the delicious food his mother had made for them was controlling his mind. He just kept walking.

"Hey Mom! Sure smells good," He walked over to the table full of assorted breakfasts. Sora sat down, causing Namine's hand to fall.

She stopped blushing. Sora was about to grab a plate of pancakes, when his mother slapped his hand away.

"Mom that hurt!" He said as he rubbed his hand. "Sora it's rude to eat without everyone else on the table," She turned toward Namine, who was standing back at the kitchen entrance.

"Oh! I'm sorry Namine!" Sora said with a smile. She shacked her head, "It's ok,"

"No it's not!" Sora's mother walked up next to Sora and placed her hand on his spiky hair, " I've gotta teach this kid some manners!" "Mom stop your ruining my hair!" Sora tried pushing his mom's hand away. Namine giggled. Sora's mother let go of her son's hair. "Namine sit down." "Okay, thank you Mrs. Hikari."

"Finally! Can we eat now!" Sora asked with a puppy face. "Yes know you can eat." His mother sighed.

Sora dug in. First he went for the pancakes, he poured him self a tall glass of orange juice, pulled a big plate of toast near himself, grabbed five strawberries, and drank half a carton of milk. Namine was in shock. She thought Sora would choke and die. She had never seen someone eat so MUCH! I guess saving the world really works up an appetite. She grabbed a small glass of milk and two small pancakes. She started to kibble on her pancakes.

"Thank you, Ms. Hikari!" Namine said with a smile. "Namine please don't call me Mrs. Hikari, call me Sara." Namine nodded.

Sara took a sip of her coffee. "So Namine I'm guessing you don't have any other clothes with you?" Namine shook her head, "Unfortunately, no."

"Oh! Me and Sora could go shopping with you for clothes!," Sora mouth fell wide open, the pancakes started falling out, "I always wanted to go shopping for girly clothes, but I can't because Sora's not a girl." She chuckled. Namine giggled.

"Mom! You don't have to go! Me and Namine could go together, maybe catch a movie or something too, with some other friends." " Sora you don't want me to come! Are you afraid I'm going to embarrass you?" Her eyebrows arched. "No mom! It's not that, but I think it would be good for Namine to meet some of my friends, you know, get to know then and hang out." Sara's eyebrow was still arched she wasn't convinced.

"Pleaseeeeeeee," Sora made a pout. Namine smiled.

He looks so cute, like a lost puppy.

"Okay fine," She sighed. "Yay!!" Sora threw his hands up in the air.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it," Namine said as she got up from the table. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She opened the door.

"Namine?" In the doorway stood Kairi.


	7. Chapter 7: Kairi

Flashback:

**Flashback:**

The door bell rang. "I'll get it," Namine said as she got up from the table. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She opened the door.

"Namine?" In the doorway stood Kairi.

**End of Flashback**

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked her in an annoyed voice, with here hands on her hips.

Why do you care?

She stopped herself. "It's complicated." "I'll just ask Sora." Kairi rolled her eyes, "Sora!" She screamed. "Coming." Kairi plopped down on the couch, like it was her house. She was really annoying. Namine, for some reason something about her, just annoyed Namine so much.

Namine looked at Kairi, her outfit was…

She was wearing a pink tank top than was rolled up at the bottom to reveal some of her stomach. Her "skirt" was more a belt. It was dark blue, and had a small gold belt around it. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail, and she was wearing a pair of big brown sunglasses.

Namine wondered how someone could go out looking like that, she could never image walking out looking like that. She would be so embarrassed, Kairi must have a lot of confidence or be very arrogant. It was probably arrogant.

She compared her outfit to Kairi's. Next to Kairi Namine looked like trash. Namine was pale, boring, and blonde. While Kairi was tan, lively, and a redhead. Their outfits were completely different. Namine's dress had been ripped and crinkled because of her fight with the man. It was plain white, on the other hand Kairi's was bright pink and colorful. It looked and smelled like she just bought it today.

Just looking at Kairi made Namine hurt all over. Especially in her heart.

No wonder He choose HER over me…she's perfect on the outside.

"Hey guys!" Sora said has he walked him, he had a big smile on his face_. _. "Sora could you please explain why my nobody isn't in me anymore?" Kairi asked. She had pulled off her sunglasses to reveal her perfect skin.

_God! Is everything about her PERFECT! _

Not her personality. "She's not your nobody actually, right Namine," Sora said. Namine nodded, "At least that's what that man said." "Well then why is she here?" Kairi asked with annoyance.

Sora sighed. "Last night Namine split from you, she became whole, with a heart. Then some man in a black cloak started chasing her. He knocked her out cold. I found her and fought that man. Then I took Namine to my house. That's how she got here. See, Namine, I am a good listener," A big cheesy grin was plastered on his face. Namine laughed lightly.

Kairi was annoyed at this.

_Who does Namine think she is? Flirting with MY Sora like that._

She smiled devilishly to herself. She walked over to Sora. " Hey Sora your collar's all messy let my fix it," She put her hands all over his shirt, whipping the dirt off it. "Ummm, Kairi I'm not wearing a collar shirt," Sora said as he blushed.

Namine's fists clenched. She wanted to land a punch on Kairi's "perfect" face and knock some of her teeth out. That doesn't sound anything like Namine, so she must be really pissed.

_She's doing that to make me mad. I know she is. Why is it working? Sora's my friend…nothing more_

"All better," she took her hands off him, "Right Sora?" She asked. Sora just nodded. "Say Kairi could you invite Riku and some other people to the mall, me and Namine are suppose to go."

"Okay, what time should I make the plan," She asked. " Around one-ish,"

"Okay sounds good to me! Bye Sora!" She smiled and gave him a hug, which made Namine mad.

She walked over to the door. "Bye Namine," She said in the fakest voice Namine ever heard as she closed the door. Namine just put on the fakest smile she could. When Kairi closed the door, Namine let out a quiet sigh.

Sora looked at the clock, " Wow! It's 12:30! We gotta take showers!" He sniffed himself, he made a face.

_I was in a room with two girls smelling like I took a bath in trash…_

"I'm taking a shower, Namine. You could go after me!" He said as he ran upstairs to wash away his trash smelling aroma. Namine sat down on the couch. She would have to go to the mall. Where everyone in the whole town could see her, in her raggedy dress. She sighed.

_I'll just deal with it, it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. _

She nodded at her thought. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She turned to see Sora, her stomach did a flip.

_Or am I…?_

He was wearing a red t-shirt and dark washed jeans. His natural spiky hair was wet and wasn't as spiky as usual. He smelled like the rain. And he a beautiful grin on his face, showing his perfect teeth.

Namine blushed.

_Why am I blushing!?_

"Namine your turn!" He said. I nodded, still blushing. "Can I borrow a towel?" She asked, with the rouge still on her cheeks. "Sure! I already put one out for you!" He said with a smile. Namine nodded blushing a little more and she walked up the stairs.

_Why was she blushing?! Does she…like me?_

He thought, for a second. But shook the thought out of his mind.

_She was probably cold or hot or something._

Sora's phone rang. "Mom I got it!" He said.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora it's Riku."

"Oh! Riku! What's up?"

" Is Namine really staying with you?"

"Yeah, did Kairi tell you?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Didn't she explain it?"

"No not really…"

He sighed. He told Riku the whole story from start to finish.

"Wow, do you have any idea when that guy will come back?"

"No…" He trailed off as he saw Namine walk down the stairs. She was wearing her white dress but I seamed brighter, her hair was wet and I fell over one of her shoulders, as she smiled the sun hit her face perfectly.

_Wow_

Is all Sora could think of.

"Gotta go Riku. Bye."

"Wait…" but Sora had already hung up. Sora got up from the couch. "So Namine are you ready to go?"

"Yup, I got one question though," she said. "Shoot," Sora said. "How are we going to get there?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Mall Part 1

"I thought you would never ask!" Sora said with a grin, that scared Namine. "Come with me," He grabbed Namine's hand and dragged her into his backyard. Namine blushed, Sora's hand was so warm, and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Sora took her to his backyard. Namine was looking at the beautiful island that Sora lived on. Sora stopped. He let go of Namine's hand and walked behind her.

Two warm hands appeared on Namine's face, covering her eyes. "Sora what are you doing?" she asked she couldn't see anything, it was completely black, she hated darkness. "Wait," He said as he and Namine walked forward. "Okay, I let go now." His hands fell off Namine's face.

Namine's eyes fell upon a bike. A dark blue Mongoose Mountain Bike. "Is that how we're going to get to the mall?" Namine asked worried. She wasn't afraid of riding, but there was only one seat, and that meant that she would have to hold onto Sora, tight, if she didn't want to fall off.

"Are you scared?" Sora whispered into her ear. "NO! It's just there is only room for one, how will we both fit?" A smile appeared on Sora's face. "You hold tight," Namine blushed more.

"Come on, Namine, it's almost one o'clock. Do you want to be late?" She shook her head and took a breath. Sora walked over to his bike and sat on it. Namine walked over to him. Sora left some room for Namine to sit. She sat down on the spot that he left for her.

"Now, unless you want to fall off, you put your hands around me." He said chuckling. Namine slowly wrapped her hands around Sora's stomach. She could feel the hardness of his abs. I guess saving the world keeps you in great shape. As she touched them she started to sweat slightly, and her stomach started doing summer salts. She was blushing an even more deeper red.

"Are you holding tight enough?" Sora asked with a devilish grin.

_It's kind of fun making her feel uncomfortable…_

"Ye-yeah," Namine stuttered. She felt her face getting even redder (even if that was possible), her heart was about to burst through her body and her stomach was turning upside down. "Ok, are you ready?" Sora asked, Namine nodded.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

Namine practically fell off the bike, she grabbed onto Sora even tighter. This caused Sora to snicker, and push down harder on the pedals. The wind was brushing past them, Sora loved it. He always loved riding his bike, that is why for a welcome back present his mother got him this amazing mountain bike. He loved going as fast as he could and that was what he was doing right now. Unfortunately, for Namine she wasn't enjoying the ride as much as Sora was.

As they were riding Namine looked around at the trees, flowers, and beautiful landscapes of Destiny's Island.

_Wow…it really is beautiful here. Just like I remember from the memories…but it is so different in person._

Namine smiled.

Sora looked back at Namine, and saw her smiling. That made him happy and he smiled too. Namine's smile suddenly faded.

"SORA LOOK OUT!" She screamed. "Huh?" Sora looked back at the road, and saw he was about to hit a fence post. He was about to turn his handlebars, but he was too late.

BAM! They hit the fence. Namine fell off and landed on the grass on the other side of the fence. Sora also fell off the bike and landed on the grass…on top of Namine. His chest was over her face and his legs were thrown off her body. Her eyes gazed into his, she didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable…she liked it. So did Sora.

_She has beautiful eyes._

_He has beautiful eyes._

They were in the awkward position for only a few minutes but it felt like an eternity. Sora soon realized that they had to be going somewhere. He looked at his watched (yes Sora has a watch).

_Crap!_

As much as he didn't want to stop looking at her, they had to go. "Namine we have to go," he said, "It's 1:10," Sora said quickly. He got off her and walked over to the bike, and Namine followed. They sat down on it again. And this time Sora looked forward the whole time. They rode in silence.

They got there at 1:15. Luckily for them, the whole gang was waiting for them. Sora stopped the bike and locked it. Kairi ran up to them. "Soraaaaaa what took you so LONG," she said with her hands on her hips, she looked angry. Sora looked at Namine and she smiled and he smiled back. Namine hoped that he wasn't going to tell his friends what had happened between her and him. He looked back at Kairi, "Some technical difficulties."

He chuckled and Namine giggled. This made Kairi even angrier.

_Argg! They have their own inside joke!_

She put on fake smile and grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him toward the group. "Come on," Sora said quietly to Namine and she followed. When they reached the group Sora let go of Kairi hands, which made Kairi mad again. "Namine let me introduce you to the group,"

Sora pointed to Riku, " You know Riku right?" "Hey Namine," Riku said. "Hey," Namine said.

Sora grabbed Namine's hand and brought her to a boy about a year younger than then with long brown hair. "This is Tidus," "Hello beautiful," He said with a cheesy grin on his face. "Hi," Namine said while blushing. "He's always like that, just ignore him," Sora whispered into her ear. This made Namine giggle and blush slightly.

Sora brought Namine to a girl who was Tidu's age. "This is Selphie," He said, " Beware she's a little crazy," he whispered into her ear. "OMG!! HIIII!! IT'S SOOOO GREAT TO MEET YOUUUUU!! LIKE SERIOUSLY!! I LOVEEE MAKING NEW FRIENDS!!" "Great to meet you too," Namine said and she slowly backed away.

Sora pointed to a boy about a year older than her with read hair in some interesting style. "This is Wakka." "Hey," he said. Namine smiled, "Hey."

"So are you guys ready? To go?" Kairi asked. "Yup," they all said in unsion. "Well, acually, I was thinking us guys could go play Blitz Ball or something," "Fine!" Kairi groaned. "But me and Namine have to shopping to get her stuff for her visit." Sora said. "Oh! Me and Selphie could do that," Kairi said devilishly. Namine didn't really trust going with Kairi, but she couldn't say No...that would be rude and all these people think Kairi is some angel.

"Are you fine with that Namine?" Sora asked. Namine nodded her head, even though she wanted to say no. "Ok, let's go!" Kairi started walking the mall and the guys toward the beach. "Bye Namine," Sora said. Namine waved bye.

They walked into a store. And they started looking at clothes. These clothes weren't exactly what Namine was looking for. They were...short. There wasn't a single pair of pants in the store or shorts. Just thin pieces of denim that they said were "shorts". And the shirts just always showed some skin.

"Ummm, Kairi I don't think these are the clothes I'm looking for," Namine said quietly. "Well, who says we are looking for you! Maybe later, but know we're looking at clothes FOR ME!" she said. This made Namine almost rip the shirt she was holding. Selphie just nodded.

_Are all these girls like KAIRI!?_

So Kairi, Namine, and Selphie shopped for Kairi for about an hour. Namine felt like she was going die of boredom. "Okay, we're done in here." Kairi said. She was carrying about 10 bags full of clothes. "How much did it coast?" Namine asked curioulsy. "FYI! It only coast about 150 munny," she snapped. "And that was on a sale," Selphie said.

_Wow she must be rich or something._

"Now what are we going to do?" Selphie asked. Namine was about to say go shopping for her, but Kairi said, "Get FOOD I'm hungry," Namine couldn't say anything. It was her against two. So she just went along.

They walked to the food court. Namine had never been to a mall and all of this was shocking.

_It's so big!_

"Ok, I wanna get some smoothies," Kairi said. Her and Selphie walked up to Mr. Smoothie, leaving Namine at the table, by herself. Kairi and Selphie came back in about five minutes. They had bought only two strawberry banana smoothies. The two of them start sipping their smoothies. When Kairi suddenly "dropped" her's on Namine's dress.

"Ohh!!" Namine stood up and started trying to whipe away the smoothie stain.

"Opps! My bad!" Kairi said in the fakes voice. Namine was so angry. Her fist started clenching so hard that her nails were making marks in her skin. "I guess we gotta go by clothes for Namine now," Selphie said.

Namine just ran, as far as she could.


	9. Chapter 9: The Mall Part 2

Flashback:

**Flashback:**

Kairi suddenly "dropped" her on Namine's dress.

"Ohh!!" Namine stood up and started trying to whip away the smoothie stain.

"Opps! My bad!" Kairi said in the fakes voice. Namine was so angry. Her fist started clenching so hard that her nails were making marks in her skin. "I guess we gotta go buy clothes for Namine now," Selphie said smirking.

Namine just ran, as far as she could.

**End of Flashback:**

Namine didn't look up. She looked down, and tried holding the tears back. But they fell, dripping down her face. She just kept on walking. She didn't even know where she was going or who she was walking into…

BAM! The two bodies collided. Namine fell on the floor. She looked up and saw the girl she had hit. The girl was about Namine's age. She was tan, around Namine's height, with light brown eyes, and black hair that she pulled half away from her face. She was wearing a green quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of ripped capris with gray checkered shoes that said "converse" on the tongue.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea where I was going." The girl stood up. She held her hand out to Namine. Namine took it. "O my god! You're crying! Are you ok?" the girl asked sincerely. Namine looked down and shook her head. "Come with me." She wrapped her hand around Namine's shoulders and took her to the bathroom.

There she whipped Namine's tears away. And Namine washed her face away. And tried to get rid of the smoothie stain. "That's why I don't buy multicolored drinks. Because I'm a klutz and I know I am going to spill them on my outfit," the girl giggled. "It wasn't an accident or a least according to me."

"Did someone spill it on you on purpose?" Namine nodded. "Who was it? I know practically everyone on this island." "Kairi," The girl made a face. "Oh that bitch. She is notorious for doing things like that. She's probably jealous of you."

_Because she thinks I "stole" Sora from her._

Namine thought. "This stain is not coming out." The girl held up the paper they had used to try to remove the stain. Namine looked down at her outfit, the stain was there, not moving.

"I'll take you shopping." The girl said with a smile. "That would be good." The two walked out of the bathroom. " By the way my name is Rachael," "Mine is Namine," Namine said with a smile. "So let's go get you some new clothes,"

They walked through the mall for about 2 hours, stopping at any store with appealing clothing. Every time Namine found something she liked, Rachael took a picture of Namine with it with her phone. Then Namine changed into it and they took more pictures. Rachael even got in some herself. By the end of two hours Namine had bought about fifty new clothes and it coast a little less than 70 munny.

The two girls walked out of their last store laughing like crazy. Namine was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt that was loose around the bottom, so it looked like a dress, with a white cami under it because of the cut in the shirt. She was wearing light wash capris and light blue flip flops from Old Navy.

"I'll pay you back some how! I promise," Namine said. "It's fine you don't have to literally pay me back with money," she put a strand of hair behind her ear, "you have to come to my band's concert tonight," she said with a smile. Namine was slightly confused.

"You know a band, a group of people who make music together…" Rachael chuckled. Namine blushed because of her embarrassment.

Argghhh…she probably thinks I'm some loser

" I moved from a place where it was kind of "cut-off" from society. So I don't really know all these things you guys talk about." Namine said with a nervous laugh. "It's ok, you just come to the beach tonight at 8:00, Kairi probably is already going so I bet your whole group of friend's is going." She smiled, so did Namine.

"Namine!" Namine turned around, running toward her was Sora…shirtless.

Right then and there Namine froze, her face turned red. Sora had a perfect body. It was tan and perfectly sculpted. He had muscles in all the right places. She could feel her body warming up and her stomach turning in circles.

"Namine! Where have you been? I asked Kairi where you went and she said 'I don't know she just ran away from us.' I was freaking out! You had me scared to death."

_WHAT!? It wasn't a lie, it was the truth, but she didn't bother to talk about the smoothie incident?_

Namine was about to explain what happened but she was cut off. "Hey! You got new clothes!" Sora said with a smile. That stopped Namine, she didn't want whip that gorgeous smile off his beautiful face with the story of how his childhood friend had spilled a berry flavored drink on her and made her so made she would have punched her.

"I went to the bathroom and I ran into Rachael," she looked at Rachael and Rachael smiled, " And we went shopping, I just kind of forgot about Kairi and Selphie…" Namine sighed. Sora didn't look mad at all. He some rouge started to appear on his face.

"Ummm…Namine," Namine looked at him. "Yeah?" Namine asked. "You look re-really good…" Sora smiled. Namine started to blush a little. "Thanks…so how was Blitz Ball?" Namine asked. " Really great, even though me and Riku lost…so they took our shirts and hid them from us…I have to find mine!" Sora started to run in the other direction. "Namine meet me at the beach in like ten minutes! I have something to show you!"

Namine smiled. Rachael tapped on my shoulder. "No wonder Kairi hates you! Sora is totally crushing on you!" She said with a smirk. Namine was about to protest, but she was cut off. "She thinks Sora is HER property and she hates anyone who talks to him or even waves to him!" " Wow! That's a little possessive? Isn't it?" Rachael nodded, " The funny thing is that she doesn't get the fact that Sora is totally turned OFF by her! She is so annoying!" Namine nodded.

Rachael checked her watch. " Shit! I didn't realize what time it was! I gotta go to practice!" She gave Namine a quick hug and started to run in the other direction. "Don't forget to come tonight! 8 o'clock!" "I won't!"

Namine started to walk to the beach, Sora had told her to meet her there.

_I wonder what Sora wants to show me…_


	10. Chapter 10: The Concert

Namine walked around the beach looking for Sora. She spotted him. He was fighting with his friends, to get his shirt back. Riku was holding high in the air so Sora couldn't reach. "Seriously guys give it back!" he said. Riku threw it to Wakka and Wakka threw it to Tidus. It was a game of monkey in the middle.

Namine walked closer. "Guys!" Sora said, he turned around and faced Namine. Tidus threw Sora his shirt. "You and your girl go do some mushy gushy stuff now…bye," and the three guys walked away.

Sora and Namine both blushed at the statement. Sora then remembered what he was going to show Namine. "Namine turn around," Sora put his hand around Namine and made her turn around. She was blushing while he was doing this. She heard Sora fumble and make some noise in the background. She started turning her head.

"No peaking!" Sora said. Namine turned her head back. "Okay, you can look now." Sora said cheerfully. Namine turned around. "Tadah!" Sora was holding up a brand new sketchbook with twenty assorted color pencils. Namine was speechless. "I don't know but something in my heart told me that you liked to sketch," he said smiling (more like someone).

He handed her the sketchbook. "Sora, thank you so much! This is the best present anyone has given me!" Namine said smiling. Sora smiled back.

"First things first," Sora said. "What's that?" she asked. He snatched the sketchbook out of Namine's hands and ran away, " You gotta catch me!" he said laughing. Namine ran after him she looked annoyed but she was really laughing.

She tried catching up to him and got pretty close. She was about to dive for him but he jumped out of the way. And Namine fell in the sand. Sora stopped and crouched near her. "Namine, are you okay?" he asked. Namine pulled her face up to reveal an evil smile. "I'm fine, Sora." "Good," Sora said nervously.

Suddenly, Sora's face fell down into the sand. His mouth filled with sand. Namine triumpently stood above him. She grabbed the sketch book and put it in one of her bags. "Sora you lose!" she stuck out her tounge at him. He started ot get up. "I never lose!" He started chasing her. Namine ran away from him. She ran to the shore where the waves were crashing.

"Namine look out!" Sora screamed. "Wha-" she said as she fell into the the freezing ocean. Her new clothes got soaking wet.

_I ruined two outfits...in one day_

She blew her wet bangs out her face. Sora just stood there laughing his pants off. "Sorry Namine but that was priceless," he said whipping the tears out of his eyes. He held out his hand for Namine. She took it and pulled him into the water with him. "Ahhhhh!" he sceamed as he fell face first into the water. "Look who's all wet now?" Namine asked.

Sora picked up his face out the water. "We both are," he said with a smile. He looked gorgeous. His wet hair was beautiful and his smile was so bright. Namine found herself blushing again. "Hey Sora?" Namine said. "Yeah?" "Do you know about Rachael's band?" "Yeah, aren't they having a concert tonight or something?" Namine nodded. " I was wondering if we could go?" Namine asked. Sora nodded. "The whole gang is going." Sora said with a smile.

He looked at his watch. It was 6:15! "Namine, we have to go!" He pulled her up and then he started running to his bike.

Sora and Namine got home around 6:30. They only had a little more than an hour to take showers to get the dirt out of their hair. And change clothes and get to the party. Sora went first. He took a little longer shower than before. He had to work really hard to get the sand out the forest of hair he had. He decided to wear a grew sweatshirt that said Destiny High on it and a pair of jeans. He ran down the stairs. "Namine it's your..." before he could finish his statement Namine was up the stairs in the shower.

Sora looked down at his watch again. It was 6:55. He hoped Namine didn't take a long time in the shower.

Namine was done taking the shower in less than 20 minutes. She knew exactly what she was going to wear to the concert. She and Rachael had picked it out at the mall. It was a dress that had white, turquiose, and red horizontial stripes across it. It went up to a little higher than her knees.

At the mall she and Rachael had bought a series of hair products to make Namine's hair more lively. Today Namine new exactly what she was going to do. She took the curler and curled the ends of her hair. She got a bobbing pin and pinned her bangs up, so she had a "bump" as some people would call it. Finally she spashed some perfume on her and put on her pink ballet flats.

She walked out at 7:40. Sora was waiting paciently down the stairs. When he saw Namine walk out he was speechless...

_She looks so goergeous...it's breath taking._

"Ni-nice clothes," he managed to stutter. Namine just smiled and they left. They got to the party at 8:00 exactly. The gang was there too. Namine looked and saw there was this wooden plantform on the beach, it was a dancefloor and there was this stage where instrumetns were set up. A gaint banner that said Papercut hung over the stage.

"Namine!" Namine turned around to see Rachael. She gave her a hug. "Okay, let me introduce you to the gang! This the Caitlin, the drummer," she pointed to a girl wearing a white jacket with music notes on it and a black shirt that had a tape on it and shorts. She had light brown hair. "Hey,"she said.

"This is Jackie, the lead singer," she pointed to a girl with blackish brown curly hari wearing grayish capris and a gray shri with music notes and a pink cami under. "Hey!" she said smiling.

"And this is Kyle, the singer and bassist" She pointed to a boy with black skater hair that almost covered his beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a jeans and a t-shirt that said Papercut in big bold letters. "You leave off the other part," said Caitlin. "Of course she does," giggled Jackie. Namine was confused. Jackie walked up to her. "You see Rachael and Kyle are dating," she said with a snicker. This made both of them blush ten shades of red.

"Well, we gotta go start the concert, Namine," Racheal waved and so did the rest of the band. As they were walking up the stage Namine saw Racheal and Kyle were holding hands.

_That's so sweet..._

The concert started. They had played their first song, a song called "I Don't Wanna Be in Love". Namine just stood on the side. She didn't really know how to dance, they don't really teach you at Castle Oblivion how to dance.

"Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good," Kyle sang the last words of the song.

Racheal grabbed the mic, "This next song is deticated to my new friend Namine and her special someone," she said witha wink. Namine blushed thrity shades of red.

_I'm going to kill her later._

Namine looked around. Everyone on the dance floor were in couples. They were dancing close together, holding each other forever. It looked so beautiful.

_They look in love…_

"Looking at you, holding my breath for once in my life I'm scared to death. I'm taking a chance letting you inside," sang Kyle

"I'm feeling alive all over again! As deep as the sky, under my skin" Jackie sang back. "Like being in love, she says, for the first time," she sang softly.

Someone tapped on Namine's shoulder. She turned around, staring back at her were a pair of ocean blue eyes. "May I have this dance, Madma?" Sora asked holding his hand out. Namine took it blushing and smiling. "Just to let you know I don't know what I'm doing so don't get mad at me if I step on your feet," she giggled. Sora smiled.

He brought Namine closer to him. "First you put your hands around my neck," He took Namine's hands and brought them around his neck. "And I put mine around your waist." Sora did so. This made both of them blush but they were smiling at the same time. Sora's feet started to move slowly. And Namine followed.

" The world that I see inside you.Waiting to come to life," Kyle sang.

Sora pulled Namine closer. She could smell his ocean sent, from the swim they had earlier. He spun her around. They stared at each. There blue eyes meeting each other.

"Being in love…for the first time," Jackie sang softly.

And that was it…it was done. Everyone on the dance floor seperated, the couples went their separate ways. Namine arms were still around Sora's neck and Sora's hands were still around her waist, holding tight. They realized what position they were in and quickly pulled away from each other.

Sora was about to say something but he was cut off. "SORA!!" Kairi came running up to him and hugged his arm. "Sora come dance with me!" She said pulling him into the center of the dance floor. He wanted to stay with Namine but she was pulling him away form her. Before he new it she was no where to be found.

"Everybody look at me, me. I walk in the door you start screaming. Come on everybody whatcha here for? Move your body around like a nympho,"

Namine stood outside of the dance floor. Looking at Kairi dance slutily around Sora. She looked like a stripper. Her head started to hurt. Namine decided to walk away, she couldn't bare to look at Kairi and Sora…together.

She walked along the beach to a log. She sat down and looked at the stars.

_It's so beautiful…I've never seen anything like this…ever_

She felt the log get heavier. She looked over and saw a boy sitting next to her. He had reddish brown hair that was short and slightly spiky. He had two emerald green eyes. He looked back at Namine and flashed a toothy grin.

_Wow…he has beautiful teeth._

He was wearing a green hoddie, with a black shirt under and beige cargo shorts. "Hey my name's Jake Spinder," he smiled, "What's yours?" He asked. "Namine, just Namine," Namine replied sheepishly. He held out his hand and Namine took it. "So, I've never seen you around are you new here?" Namine nodded. "Yeah, I moved here yesterday." "So how do you like it here?" He asked. "It is so beautiful here! Where I came from the it's was very boring and ugly," Namine giggled. "Well, it's not as beautiful as you," he said with a smile and he edged closer. This made Namine blush.

"Seriously, you're extremely beautiful," he put his hand around her waist. Namine felt incredibly uncomfortable.

_What is he doing?_

She was going to pull away from him, but his grasp was too tight. She didn't want to say let go of me, but she didn't know what else to say. He pulled Namine closer to him, so she could smell his disgusting male perfume. Namine was struggling slightly to get away from him. "I want you," he whispered into her ear. Namine's body went numb.

He moved his mouth to hers, and kissed her lips forcefully. And started making out with her. Namine was trying to push him off her but he was holding her hands. All she wanted to do was scream Sora.

**Back at the dance floor**

"But it's just the price I pay destiny is calling me! Open up my eager eyes…Cause I'm Mr. Brightside!" Kyle sang into the microphone.

Sora slowly and surreptitiously sneaked away from Kairi. He walked off the dance floor with out being caught.

_I wonder where Namine is? Where could she have gone?_

A guy and a girl were walking by him. "Did you see what Jake Spinder was doing?" He heard the girl say. "Nope? What?" "Well I was walking along the beach to find my jacket and I saw practically attacking this blonde haired girl with his mouth." "If it's Jake, I don't want to know what is going to happen to her..." "We all know what is going to happen to her…It's Jake," the girl said.

Sora didn't hear the last sentence she said. He started running when he heard the words "blonde haired girl".

_When I find them I'm going to kill that bastard. Anyone BUT HIM!_

He kept running.

**Back to where Jake and Namine are:**

"Jake," Namine said between kisses, "Get off me," she squealed helplessly. "You don't like me like that?" He asked, but then started kissing her again. Namine was trapped he was holding her hands. So she couldn't punch him. Namine felt helpless like she always had.

"Get off of her," an angry voice hissed. Namine's heart skipped a beat. Jake got off her. He looked up and so did Namine. Standing next to them was Sora, mad as ever.

" I said get off of her, Spinder." Sora hissed again. Namine was glad he was there, but she was scared she had never seen him so mad. "Oh! Namine, you didn't tell me you're acquainted with our little island hero, Sora? Who would have thought the biggest loser ever would know such a hot babe?" Namine grunted. "How many times do I have to tell you? Get off of Namine!"

Jake let go of Namine's hands and walked off the log. Namine sighed relived and started rubbing her wrists where Jake had held them. Jake started walking to where Sora was. "What are you going to do to me now, Sora? Hit me with your little wooden sword?" He spat in Sora's face. Sora's fists clenched. His fist went flying, right into Jake's stomach. Namine gasped.

Jake fell onto the floor throbbing in pain. Sora walked over to Namine. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asked sincerely. Namine nodded. Before Sora could say anything else, a hand pulled him down.

Jake stood up. "Do you really think I'm going to go down with only one punch." Jake brushed the dirt of his face. He kicked Sora in the face. Sora let out a yelp of pain. That made Namine clench her heart, it hurt her too.

Sora started to get up, but Jake put his foot on his back and pushed him down into the sand. Sora let out a cry of pain. "How do you like that, Hikari?" Jake said with a smile on his face. Namine closed her eyes.

_Stop…Stop! STOP!_

"STOP!" she screamed. She jumped on Jake's back, causing him to lose balance and fall. This caused Namine to fall under him. He pined her to the ground. "Let go of me!" she screamed in his face. "Sorry I don't let beautiful girls go…"he said with an evil smirk. Namine was about to kick him in the balls. When a fist came flying and smacked Jake in the face. He fell to the floor, his nose bleeding. Namine looked up and saw Sora. He held out his hand and Namine took it.

"Let's go before this freak, gets up again." Namine nodded and shivered. Sora seeing this took his jacket off and wrapped it around Namine. "Thanks," she said softly, "for everything."


	11. Chapter 11: Our Secret Place

Namine and Sora walked down the beach back to the concert

Namine and Sora walked down the beach back to the concert. Sora brought Namine closer to him and she put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Sora looked down at her…her face…her eyes…her smile….everything about her made him smile. Thoughts started to enter Namine's mind.

If that's what a kiss is…I don't know what love is…

She looked up at Sora. His smile…his laugh…his eyes…everything about him made Namine's heart beat faster. He had complete control over her and her emotions. And she loved it…she felt connected.

Or do I…

"And all these thoughts are never resting, And your not something I deserve" Jackie sang.

"In my head there's only you now. This world falls on me. In this world there's real and make believe. And this seems real to me," Kyle sang.

"And you love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. And you love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go, let me go," They both sang in unison.

Sora looked down at Namine and she looked at him at the same time.

This isn't make believe, it's real…I love you

They both thought at the same time. They were on the dance floor now. Namine took her head off Sora's shoulder. Which made Sora start to wonder.

Do I really love Namine?

He was about to think more about the question when he felt a rain drop on his face. He looked up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were starting to fill the sky. "Crap!" Rachael shrieked. Caitlin grabbed the microphone "Seems that the rest of the concert is canceled because of this freakin rain!" she said and walked back to her spot and started gathering her instrument and it's wires.

The whole band started going crazy, gathering everything on the stage. The wires, the speakers, the instruments, and their banner. As the banner fell down lightning struck. Namine jumped. She had never seen lightning or thunder, she was scared half to death. Sora seeing this grabbed her handed and held it. His fingers went through hers, fitting together like a puzzle.

It started to rain hard. The trees were being moved by the wind. The ocean waves were crashing onto the beach hard, sucking in anything that came near it. The wind was so powerful random items were flying, signs, posters, and papers, anything (old grandmas…jk).

_It's a hurricane!_

Sora thought this and just ran Namine's hand in his. Namine was about to ask him where they were going, but looked at his worried face and new it wasn't a good time. She just followed him. Where ever he was going…she had to trust him…and she did.

Sora didn't exactly know where his feet were talking him, but he did know that he and Namine had to get away from the beach. They had to get in some type of shelter. His house was too far away. He just kept on running knowing where he was going was safer than where they were before.

Namine and Sora ran onto this pathway. The pathway led to this cave. Their cave. It was their secret place. Sora's, Riku's, and Kairi's cave. The walls of the cave were decorated with the white drawings Sora, Riku, and Kairi had drawn, over and over again. Out of all the places this is where Sora felt the safest, it was his secret. As he walked into the cave he shook his head to the get the water out of his hair. Namine was soaking wet her hair, her clothes, she was freezing. Namine shivered.

Sora wrapped his hands around her, and they sat down against the cave wall. Namine was still cold, she was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that went a little higher than her knees, of course she was cold. Sora just brought her head on his shoulder, and she closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep.

Sora couldn't fall asleep. Namine's body was still cold. He knew she would get sick. He had already given her his sweatshirt, so he took off his shirt and wrapped it around her. She shifted slightly and a smile appeared on her face. He smiled. He remembered when he wouldn't let anyone into the cave, only him and Riku. He let Kairi come in, she was an "exception". And Namine was definitely one.

He looked around at the walls. They were colored with drawings and doodles him, Riku, and Kairi had drawn years ago. He started to get up, he moved Namine's head over so it wouldn't fall. He got up and started to walk around, his old home. He put his hand along the drawings and stared at them.

He felt as if him, Riku, and Kairi all had a place on the walls of the cave. And that Namine was missing her place…

**Flashback:**

Namine my home is your home," Sora said with a cheesy grin on his face. Namine smiled.

"Ummm, I'm sorry I don't know, I don't have a family, never will. I've always been on my own. I'm a nobody, someone doomed to fade into darkness." She sighed. She didn't like explaining it, but it was the truth and she'd have to face it eventually.

Sora didn't know what to say, he couldn't image his life without anyone in it. Namine has been by herself her whole life. He would try to do everything he could to make sure he comforted her, and made her feel part of his family. He stepped closer to her.

**End of Flashback:**

Looking back at his promises he felt like he had to make Namine a place in the cave. And something else inside him, told him he HAD to…his heart told him he HAD to. That something inside of him thrashed for her.

He picked up a piece of chalk and started working on blank part of the wall. He wrote the words Namine in beautiful script. And a star shaped charm hanging by a key chain and wrote the letters XOXO under it. He stared at his finished product…something was missing. He realized what it was he stared to write his name next to hers…it was perfect.

He sighed as he looked at his finished drawing. He smiled. It was exactly what he wanted. His eyes started to droop. He realized that he must be tired and started to walk back to where Namine was. When he got there she was still sound asleep. He walked to where she was and sat down next to her. He put her head gently on his shoulder and he fell asleep.

On the wall, under their names, Sora had written "Our Secret Place"

**Yeah!! That was really fun to write!**

**Ok so the band Papercut is a real band…well it's my future band. Me and my friends are trying to make a band and it is called Papercut. All the people in the band are real, except my name isn't Rachael…lol**

**The order of the songs is:**

**I Don't Want to Be in Love by Good Charlotte**

**First Time (acoustic) by Lifehouse**

**Maneater by Nelly Furtado**

**Mr. Brightside by The Killers**

**Let Me Go by Three Doors Down**

**And we were going to play Can't be Saved by Sense Fail but it rained…lol**

**Listen to these songs during the story it gives you a good feel of what is happening in the story. Example they play Maneater when Kairi is dancing with Sora….hmmm I wonder lol**

**So here are the links to them:**

**uk./watch?vrmhpRz0liA - I Don't Want To Be in Love**

**uk./watch?vdwVRYdzxz8c**** - First Time**

**uk./watch?vBZoVsibP7s**** - Maneater (the begging is kind of…weird but w/e)**

**uk./watch?v8lKOlZo9qGU**** - Mr. Brightside **

**uk./watch?vKpsR0r7XgOY**** - Let Me Go **

**uk./watch?vlfMtOkUMknE**** - Let Me Go Sora/Namine AMV **


	12. Chapter 12: Tears

The sun was shining through the cave door

The sun was shining through the cave door. The birds were chirping and the people of Destiny's Island were up and about cleaning the place up from the hurricane. All except two people I might add. Sora and Namine were fast asleep. Their heads on each other. Resting so peaceful…

Namine started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and the light shone on her face. She started to get up without waking up Sora. She looked over to him and saw that he was shirtless. She blushed, and looked down and saw that Sora had given her his shirt so she wouldn't be cold. She blushed again.

He cares so much…

He looked so peaceful and adorable while he was sleeping. His beautiful eyes were closed and his looked lost in a moment. Namine didn't want to wake him. So she walked around the cave.

This is the cave from his memories…the cave that was his secret…his secret place

Namine was so amazed at how beautiful the cave, when the decorators were basically three 7 and 8 year olds. She walked through the cave putting her hand on the wall of the cave as she walked by them. She felt the texture of the drawings, it felt as if she could read the meanings behind them.

Her hand stopped at one drawing. It was a picture of Sora…and Kairi. Sora had a Papu Fruit in his hand and he was giving it to Kairi. Kairi had a BIGGER Papu Fruit in her hand and she was giving it to Sora. Namine knew what Papu Fruits were "suppose to do". If you shared them with someone, your destiny and the person's who you shared it with destiny would be together forever. You and that person would always be together. That why when Namine made a charm for Sora she made it in the shape of a Papu Fruit…because she wanted to be with Sora forever…

Namine's head started to ache. She placed her hand on her head. Then her heart started to beat faster. And then this wrenching pain went through her heart. It felt as if someone and grabbed it and ripped it out. And someone stepped on it, shattering it into a thousand pieces. She placed her hand now and her heart and grabbed Sora's jacket. She started to breath heavily, and tears started to develop in her eyes. Slowly they fell down, one after another. Her tears started to fall on the drawing.

Why am I crying…I knew Sora drew this…but I didn't know Kairi drew that…

She thought she knew everything about Sora. But apparently she didn't know anything…

She felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sora's worried face looking at her. As soon as she saw him she grabbed him, she embraced him tightly. And she cried on his shoulder. At that moment all she wanted to do was be near him, be with him, together forever…

Her action caught Sora off guard but he embraced her back. He was sleeping peacefully, until he heard someone crying heavily. And he knew it was her. He was confused, why would Namine be crying. When he found her he knew. She saw the

Sora didn't know what to say...

_"I don't like her, Namine," I can't say that...it's a lie. Well, I guess I do, well did like her, but I like you know...no I think I love you..._

He put his hand on her head, and he pulled her in closer. She just let everything out in that moment, her emotions, her tears, her worries, her doubts, everything just fell out of her. And Sora saw, he saw her completely opening herself...to him.

"I-I jus-just don't know," She said between snobs. She was talking about everything. She doesn't know if she belongs, she doesn't know Sora, she doesn't know who SHE is, she just doesn't know.

Sora didn't say anything, he just hugged her. Trying to keep her together, he really didn't like seeing her like this, helpless and broken...He wished he could do something to make her tears stop falling. He took his hand and whipped a tear away from her beautiful eyes. Namine looked up at him. And she saw he was smiling. She smiled and he whipped the rest of the tears away from her eyes.

Sora just smiled more, trying to make her feel better. And it was working. Namine could feel her heart going back into normalcy. She felt so much better because he was near her. Whenever he was near her, Namine felt better. It was as if he could just change her whole being just by looking at her with his stunning ocean blue eyes.

They didn't say anything, there was nothing to be said. They just smiled and looked into each other's eyes. They were speaking but silently.

"Hey! I think I found some people!" screamed a voice all to familiar. Namine and Sora turned to the cave entrance to see who it was. Riku came running toward them. He kneeled down to where they were sitting. "Hey guys! Where'd you to go! Everyone's been worried SICK!" he shrieked, " Especially your mom," He said pointing at Sora. Sora put a hand behind his head and made a smirk.

"So, what did you two do all night?" Riku asked with an arched eyebrow. "Riku you're disgusting!" Sora yelped, as he blushed. Namine blushed twenty shades of red. "Awww, you two are blushing," Riku said wickedly, with an evil smirk. This made Namine and Sora blush even more. "Well, we could all sit here and watch you two blush at each other, but I have a party to get ready for," Riku said and started getting up. "Tell me when you guys stop making goo go eyes at each other, and I'll give you a ride," he said and with that he left.

"Wait, Sora, what was he talking about?" Namine asked. Sora started to think for a second. "Duh! How could I have forgotten!!" He smacked himself in the forehead with his hand. "Forgotten about what?" Namine asked. "We have this giant party tonight for graduation, like every year. How could I have forgotten!!" He checked his watch. "Shit! It's 3:30! And the party is at 6:45!" he smacked himself in the head again. Namine walked over to Sora. She put her hand on his head, "Sora, stop. We don't want you to get a concussion." Namine giggled. Sora blushed.

"Come on Namine let's go." They started to walk outside the cave. They both walked down the pathway and when they finally got to the beach they shrieked in shock. The beach looked like some little kid's play room or worse Sora's bedroom, with items all over the place and things ripped apart and destroyed. Sora ran over to where his bike was suppose to be and sighed very loudly. Namine walked over there. Sora's bike was smashed, there was a giant dent on the part that connected the "seat", which look like a hungry dog had bitten into it, and the wheels. And part of the handle bars had been smashed off.

Namine couldn't think of anything to say. Sora head drooped down and his hair covered his eyes. "Let's go Namine," he said dismally and they both walked silently on the road home. After about 10 minutes of complete silence, Namine spoke. "So why are they having a party for graduation when your school ended a week ago?" Sora looked at her, "Because it took that long to book the place," he chuckled slightly, "See my school wanted to get this giant mansion on the beach, but it's always booked! So they booked it in like December, and they got it in the end of June.." he smiled. Namine smiled back. She felt triumph at the fact that she made Sora happy again.

For the rest of the walk Sora and Namine started taking about the party and what was going to happen there. "Well, they are going to get a DJ and have all this really cool lights and music. And I think they have a ceremony, where they crown people. Like they say "most likely to succeed" and then someone goes up and gets it. And other stuff like that. It's really fun. It's just kind of funny that me and Riku are going because we haven't been to school in two years," he said with a chuckle. Namine smiled, "You and Riku were out saving the worlds and our lives while the rest of your friends were doing algebra." Sora laughed at this statement.

They finally got to Sora's house. When they opened the door Sora was attacked. His mother gave him a giant hug. "Mom!" Sora said loudly. "Sora you're okay," she wept. She got off Sora and hugged Namine. "I was so worried about both of you." "Mom, it's ok. We're fine," Sora said. Sarah broke away from Namine and she walked up to Sora. She stood up and looked down upon her son. "And if you EVER do something like this again, young man, you will be VERY sorry! You could have at least called or came sooner, before I organized a search party!" she screamed at Sora. Sora looked so little and scared.

_Awww…he's so cute_

Namine thought to herself. "Sorry, Mom," Sora said. He then took Namine's hand and walked inside the house. "O yeah! Namine, Rachael called and said she'd come and take you shopping for a dress, if you're going to the party." Namine smiled. "I'll call her back," Namine said. She went to the phone and dialed Rachael's number, which Rachael gave her when they went shopping.

"Hey, it's Namine."

"Oh! Hey!!"

"So you wanted to go shopping?"

"Yup, I don't think anything we bought you before is 'appropriate' for this occasion."

"Okay, so when are we going?"

"I'll pick you up now."

"Okay, see you then,"

"Bye!"

Namine hung up the phone. She wondered where Sora was. She looked around and saw he was sitting on the couch. "So you're going to leave me," he said with a pout. Namine giggled. "I'll be back later," Namine said as she sat down on the couch next to him. "But I'll be so bored," he said with a pout. "Oh! Come on! Don't tell me the mighty keyblade master has nothing to do for a little more than two hours?" She said and then she poked him on his shoulder. Sora laughed. "That my ticklish spot!" he said. An evil smiled. She started to poke Sora in the shoulder over and over again. He started laughing like a mad man. "Stop-stop," he said while laughing. He then grabbed Namine and pulled her closer to him and started tickling her. She started laughing crazily too.

"Sorry, if I was interrupting anything…" said a voice coming from the door. Both Namine and Sora looked to the door and saw Rachael standing there. Sora let go of Namine and they both sat on the very ends of the couch. They were both blushing very deep shades of rouge. She got up and walked over to the door. "I'll see you later Sora," she said sheepishly. "Bye," Sora said timidly.

Rachael and Namine walked outside and started walking toward the mall. "So what was that all about?" Rachael asked arching her eyebrow. "Nothing, nothing," Namine said with a grin. They walked down the road and stopped at the cross roads.

"So…what were you two doing in that cave?" Rachael asked with a smirk.

**(a/n: Yeah!! I finally finished this one! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating at my usual pace, just that finals and other things have been taking over my life. But I'm here for two more weeks and then it's off to Europe! So I'll try to get really far in the story this week and next. Hope you liked it!) **


	13. Chapter 13:Getting There

**(a/n: I'm so sorry!!! I haven't updated in months!!! I guess I wasn't motivated but I got some amazing reviews I decided to update just for you guys =D) **

Namine and Rachael went shopping for about two hours. They destroyed all the stores and ripped the dresses down the racks like maniacs. They went to about six stores. They ran through each. They grabbed anything they saw that was slightly appealing and threw it into the changing room with Namine. There were a lot of dresses to choose from….and some that were…

"Umm…" Rachael said as Namine walked out of the changing room wearing a pink puffy dress with whit poke-a-dots. "I don't like it that much…" Namine said with her hand behind her head. Rachael shook her head in agreement. "It's not you…." Namine nodded and went back into the changing room and closed the curtain.

"Oh. My. God! That's perfect!" Rachael squealed. "Really?" Namine asked seriously. "Namine, this dress was MADE for you! It's perfect; it was your destiny to wear this dress tonight!" Rachael squealed. Namine smiled, she didn't really believe it was her DESTINY to wear this dress, but she had to admit she looked pretty hot in it…

The dress was an ocean blue; it had a diagonal cut that went up to her knees, the straps wrapped around her neck. The dress complemented her figure and made her pale skin look brighter. Namine smiled, she really felt beautiful. She walked to the mirror and smiled and spun around. The dress moved slowly and gracefully with her.

"Damn Namine, all the homeboys are going to be looking at you!" Rachael said laughing. Namine laughed with her while blushing.

_I just want one "homeboy" to look at me…_

"Okay, you get changed so we can we get something to eat!" Rachael said as she placed her hand on her stomach. Namine smiled and turned around and went into the changing room. As she was putting her shirt on her head started to hurt.

"Ughh," She put her hand on her head, and closed her eyes. Images of heartless, nobodies, and herself rushed through her mind. Then this rushing pain goes through her head. And then she saw him, the man in the black cloak. He slowly takes off his hood and these red eyes engulf her. Namine body hits the door and she collapse on the floor.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she heard his moaning voice whisper into her ear. She swiftly turned around, but no one was there. She felt a cold hand touch her chin and pull her head around. And he was there staring at her with his red eyes. Namine screamed. She felt the door open behind her.

"Namine! Are you okay?" Rachael said concerned. She sat down and pulled Namine up. Namine looked around.

"Where'd he go…?" Namine muttered.

"What?" Rachael asked.

"Nothing," Namine said.

"You're probably just hungry," Rachael said as she took Namine out of the changing room. Namine and Rachael paid for the dress because Namine didn't have enough. The two of them walked to the food court. Both of them ordered pizza. They found a table in the middle of the room and sat down. Rachael started to eat her pizza, but Namine just stared around. Rachael snapped her fingers in her face.

"Namine? Earth to Namine!" She said.

"Huh?" Namine said.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Nothing…" she lied. She was looking for that man.

_I know he's here. He couldn't just disappear…I saw him…I know he's here! Or maybe I'm just hallucinating… _

Namine took some small bites out of pizza and then Rachael and she threw their slices away. Namine wasn't really hungry, just worried. As Namine and Rachael passed through the food court, Rachael looked at her watch. "It's 5:25. The party starts in an hour and 20 minutes. So we better get going if we don't want to miss it." Rachael said. With that Namine and Rachael walked home. "So you never told me what happened in that cave…or is it too graphic for my "immature" mind." Rachael smirked evilly. Namine punched Rachael's arm with what little strength she had. "Ouch! Namine that hurt sooo muchhh…" Rachael said sarcastically with a smile. Namine stuck her tongue out. The two of them laughed.

"But, on a serious note," Namine said. She pulled Rachael in so she could whisper the secret into her ear. The words rolled off Namine's tongue so quickly and effortlessly. "Wow…I knew it!" Rachael screamed. Namine put her hand over her mouth. "Shhhh! No one can know," Namine said as she lifted her hand off Rachael's mouth. "Trust me, Namine, he feels the same way," Rachael said with a smile. Namine blushed a deep shade of crimson.

_I really hope so…_

"Well we're at Sora's house now. So I guess I'll see you later." Rachael said smiling. Namine gave her a hug and waved goodbye. And she opened the door.

"Boo!"

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Namine screamed as someone put their hand over her mouth.

"Whoa…I didn't mean to scare you that much…." Sora said as he lifted his hand over her mouth and put it behind his head. "Sora! Don't do that!" Namine said as she playfully smacked his shoulder. Sora just laughed. Namine checked the clock. "We got to get ready we only have an hour!" Namine said, she turned around and saw Sora was already dressed and ready. He was wearing a blue and white stripped dress shirt with khaki pants.

He looked positively handsome. Namine blushed at how amazing he looked. "See, Namine I was responsible and got ready knowing we would have no time to get ready as usually." He said with a smirk. Namine laughed. "Okay, I guess I have to get ready then. How about you go Sora, I don't want to make you wait." Namine said generously. Sora wanted to protest but he didn't want to seem desperate. "Okay, Riku said he'll be here in about 10 minutes. But how are you going to get there?"

"It's just around the corner," Namine said with a smile.

"Okay Namine. I guess I'll see you later."

Namine was about to wave but he went in for a hug…Namine blushed twenty shades of red and hugged him back. "Bye," she cracked as he let go of her and walked to through the door.

Time to get ready… 


	14. Chapter 14:Trapped in a Closet Literally

As soon as Sora closed the door Namine raced upstairs.

_I only have less than an HOUR! To get ready….great_

Namine thought sarcastically to herself. She went to the bathroom and turned the water on and the hair dryer. She quickly threw off her clothes and went into the shower and washed her hair. She then dried it till it was pin straight. And she then threw her dress on. She quickly applied on some perfume that was called _Angle_ and put on lip gloss and eyeliner on; the way Rachael had taught her. She didn't put on too much make up, Rachael said that Namine was more "natural" and shouldn't hide behind too much make up. Namine then took hair gel and scrunched her hair. She sighed when she was done, and looked in the full sized mirror.

_I have to admit I look…hot _

As Namine quickly walked down the stairs she heard Sarah's voice calling her. "Yes!" she said back. "Namine, wait I have the perfect touch," Sarah replied. Namine got to the end of the stairs and waited for Sarah to come to her. "Okay, here Namine." She heard Sarah's voice coming toward her. "Oh my god you look positively gorgeous!" Sarah screamed. Namine blushed. "Here," Sarah took a white lily fresh from her garden and placed it gently in Namine's hair. "That's the finishing touch," Sarah smiled. "Thank you so much, Sara," Namine said as she hugged her. "Have a great time!" Namine waved goodbye and walked out of the door.

Sarah fell on the floor and fainted. "That was too easy…" a voice moaned.

Namine quickly walked to the beach. She could hear and see numerous kids her age running to the party and laughing. She could herself jumping with excitement. This kind of stuff happens to her. She tried to contain her excitement. She walked onto the sand and her feet were buried. The warmth of the sand made her smile. She felt someone's hand on hers and she jumped.

"Rachael!"

"Namine!"

They hugged. Rachael was wearing a peach strapless dress that went a little passed her knees. Her hair was straightened and she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful!" Namine said with a smile.

"Look at you! NAMINE YOU ARE GORGEOUS!" Namine blushed. "Let's get inside the party!" Rachael led Namine to the house. Inside it was absolutely gorgeous. The room was completely white, white giant windows that showed the amazing beach scenery. On the sides of the room there were tables full of assorted foods. There was a DJ booth at the very end of the room. Where there was a mix of CDs and machinery. In the middle of the room people were dancing and having an amazing.

"Well, look who I see?!"Rachael whispered into Namine's ear. Namine turned around and saw Sora smiling and laughing with his friends, looking as perfect as ever. She was in a daze.

"Huh?" Namine said as Rachael snapped her fingers in her face. Rachael just laughed and Namine stuck her tongue out at her. Then they both started to laugh.

"Okay, enough with the gossiping. How about you go and dance with me?" Kyle said to Rachael. He was wearing a beige dress shirt with black dress pants. Rachael smiled and took his hand and winked at Namine. Namine smiled.

She was about to walk up to Sora but someone tapped on her shoulder. Namine whipped her head around and saw Kairi staring at her. She was wearing…a dress that would reveal her underwear (if she was wearing any…) when she sat down. It was hot pink and strapless. "OH-MY-FING-GWADD!!! NAMI YOU LOOOK SSOOO PURTYYY!!!!" Kairi said in a very fake voice. Namine trying to be nice smiled. "You look pretty too…" Namine said trying to be kind.

"Omg I have to take your jacket!"Kairi said as she dragged Namine away from Sora and towards a closet. "B-but I'm not wearing a jacket." Namine said as Kairi suddenly opened the closet door and pulled Namine inside. Kairi let go of her hand and backed out of the closet. "That's the point," Kairi said as she closed and locked the door, with Namine inside. Namine heard the door close. And started to bang on it. "Kairi let me out! LET ME OUT!" "Sorry no can do…." "Why?" Kairi sighed. "Try to figure out…." Kairi said as she walked away.

"Help! Someone!!!!" Namine banged on the door. "Anyone…" she said less forcefully. Namine sighed. And fell to the floor. The music was way to loud for anyone to hear her. She just gave up.

**Where Sora is:**

Sora was drinking punch and laughing with his friends and having a great time. Until her realized something. "Where's Namine?" He asked no one in particular. "Oh! She went to the bathroom," Kairi said innocently (yeah right).

"Oh, okay," Sora said worried. "Calm down Sora your girlfriend is fine!" Riku said with an evil smile. Sora blushed. He was about to say something but he was interrupted. "Don't say she isn't your girlfriend we all know she is," Tidus said evilly. Sora blushed more.

He was about to say something else until Kairi grabbed his hand. And brought him to the dance floor. Where she preceded the have sex with him…on the floor…or in other words "grind." Sora didn't know what to do…he felt kind of awkward but he….(insert perverted comment here). As the song changed to a slow one Kairi stopped. Instead she wrapped her arms around his next and started to slow dance salaciously with him (is that even possible? For Kairi yes!).

Sora couldn't help but think about a certain blonde girl…who was stuck in a closet

**Back to Namine:**

Namine was leaning against the door. Until she felt in open. She looked up and saw Tidus and Selphie on top of each other giving each other sloppy kisses. They completely ignored Namine and proceeded to make out in the closet. Namine got up and walked out of the closet. She brushed the dress.

**Back to Sora & Kairi:**

Kairi was enjoying herself until she saw her. She pulled Sora's face closer to hers and kissed him forcefully for all the see, especially a certain Blondie...


	15. Chapter 15: Two kisses, One Fight

Namine stared in horror at the sight. Sora and Kairi were…kissing… This is what she needed now…after getting out of a closet to be with Sora she sees Kairi and him kissing….no making out….She couldn't handle it…her eyes started to water and her head started to throb, like someone was taking a hammer and smashing it against her head. The tears stared to gather up and fall…one by one. She just couldn't take it…She just ran, anywhere away from "them."

No one really noticed Namine everyone was wrapped up in the kiss that Kairi and Sora just shared…that is except Sora. He saw the blonde run away into the night with tears streaming down her face…He pulled away from Kairi and ran after her. "EXUSE ME SORA!" Kairi said….loudly he didn't really notice her. All her really cared about at the moment was Namine…he felt awful…He had to find her...and the first thing he was going to do when he saw her was tell her his feelings…for her…let them all pour out in one moment and then kiss her.

Namine ran and ran until she couldn't. She just collapsed on the ground and cried. If Sora and Kairi are a "thing" now she can't handle it…she was going to have to leave…go somewhere away from them...away from the torture of seeing them together…again. She dealt with it before…but now she felt stronger about Sora than ever before. She buried her head and cried.

Sora saw her…down and broken. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She looked up and when she saw his worried face she got up and walked away. She didn't want to look at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Sora go away…"

"Can I at least explain…please?"

"What is there to explain you like Kairi…and I'm nothing to you…its pretty obvious…"

"What are you talking about?! I only have feelings for you not Kairi no one else…" As he said he pulled her in.

She looked up and saw his eyes showed a sincere emotion. She believed him and she couldn't deny it. She was in love with him. She felt for him to minute he walked into Castle Oblivion and now she felt more for him than ever before. She could never leave him…it would be the death of her and she knew it…

Sora looked into the gorgeous sapphire eyes of hers. He loved her…every single piece of her. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else he had to be with her. He wanted to spend every moment of the rest of his life with her…he would never leave her or let her leave.

"Awww…how cute…." moaned an inhuman voice. Sora and Namine whipped their head around and saw that man standing a few feet away from them. Sora pushed Namine behind him and took out his keyblade and went into his stance. "I didn't come back to let you win in a fight against me again…I'm not wasting time…I came for Namine and I'm not leaving till I get her…" Namine's face reflected horror. He moved closer to her. Sora quickly moved in front of her.

"If you even touch her…" Sora snarled.

"Boy, do you really think you can win against me?" he extended his arm forward. "I won last time…I can beat you again!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hahahah," the man moaned a laugh. "That was because I wasn't using my full power…but now I can…" he said evilly. He snapped his finger. And Namine screamed. Sora turned around and saw that some dark light was draining energy from her. Sora ran up to her. She began to fall. Sora caught her and held her in his hands. Namine's body was shacking and ice cold. Sora looked angrily at the man. He saw that a black aurora was appearing around him. It seemed that he was becoming stronger. Sora laid Namine down softly and, charged forward.

The man dodged him and threw a ball of energy at him. It hid Sora right on and he fell backwards. He used his feet to stop himself. Sora then jumped and slashed him with the keyblade. The man dodged the attack and disappeared. Suddenly Sora was hit with an immense amount of energy from behind. He fell on the ground. He was about to get up but something held him back. He looked down and saw it was his shadow; it had taken the shape of the man…

_Wait! I remember! _

**Flashback:**

Sora suddenly couldn't move. He was frozen. He looked down at his shadow, and stared in horror. It had taken the shape and form of the cloaked man.

**End of Flashback:**

"Not this again…" Sora cursed under his breath. He had to find some way to get out his position. The man was walking closer to Namine. "STOP!" he screamed. The man turned around. "What? How are you going to stop me?" he said wickedly. Sora had to think of something quickly the man was getting closer and closer to her.

He started to change into final form…and gain as much strength as he could. He started to crawl towards him…and then walk…and finally run. He ran and slashed the man in the back. He fell. Sora used freeze on him. He then ran to Namine. She was still having the life drained out of her. Sora didn't know what to do….he picked her up. The flower in her hair fell out. And then it stopped. Namine regained the energy. She got up. Sora hugged her tightly. She hugged him back…but she remembered the man.

"Sora he's getting up." Namine said fearfully.

Sora turned around and saw the man getting up. "Nice try Sora but you can't beat me…" He took his hand and motioned an attack toward Namine. Sora saw this and was about to move but suddenly he was hit with an attack. Namine gasped. And Sora fell backwards he couldn't move and something was draining the life out of him. Namine knelt down by him and tired to touch him but when she did her hand got electrocuted. It burned.

"What are you doing to him?!" Namine said as she said anger boiled in her eyes. She felt her hand gain power and she motioned her hand toward the man. The next thing she knew power started to build up in her hand. And it shot out. It hit the man straight on. He fell back and landed hard on the ground. His hold over Sora ceased. Namine ran to Sora and touched his shoulder with concern. He looked up at her and smiled. They both heard chuckling in the background and turned and saw the man getting up. He was laughing.

"I'll leave you to be…for now…but Namine you're going to join…one way or another," he said. Sora ran towards him but before he could attack he denigrated. Sora hit the air. "Damn…he escaped," Sora cursed. Sora felt a soft touch on his shoulder he turned around and saw Namine. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Suddenly the ground under Namine began to become unsteady and she fell. "Namine!" Sora screamed as she fell. He grabbed her hand and that caused him to fall. Sora was kneeling near the edge of the cliff, holding onto Namine's fragile hand. "I'm not letting go," He said with reassurance in his voice. Namine tried to smile, but it seemed impossible in this situation. She knew she shouldn't look down. But she did. Namine eyes stared in horror at the sight of the water beneath her.

Sora took his strength and pulled Namine up, slowly. As he lifted her up to the ground he wrapped his hands around her. She embraced him when she sat on the ground. She buried her head in his chest. Her hands grasped Sora's shirt. Sora put his hands on her soft, pale hair.

He put his hands on top of hers. She looked up at him. She saw he was smiling. She smiled in response to his. He took her hands and slowly pulled her up with him. He looked into her eyes. And she looked into his. Words couldn't describe this feeling that was running through both of their bodies.

Sora pulled Namine in closer to him. He looked into her big sapphire eyes. And she looked into his ocean blue eyes. Namine's dress had been ripped. The bottom part had an untidy diagonal cut. Sora's shirt had small holes on it. Even thought they didn't look "beautiful" they thought each other was.

Sora closed his eyes and slowly tilted his head to the right. Namine automatically tilted her head to the left and slowly she closed her eyes. Their lips touched slowly. They fit like puzzle pieces sort of. It was like their lips were meant to be together. Sora wrapped his hands around Namine's waist and Namine wrapped hers around Sora's neck.


End file.
